fantasyearthzerofandomcom-20200214-history
Macros
Chat Macros To acess the Chat Macros settings, press Y. You have five sets of macros, displayed on the bottom left of the chat window, and each set can have 5 macros (F1 through F5) To quickly cycle through the Macro Sets, you can use Left Ctrl. Macro Variables These variables add context sensitive (things that are sensitive to context) to your macros. Replace the () with <> to use them. *(tnm) displays your target's name *(tar) displays your target's Guild name *(tcl) displays your target's Class *(tco) displays your target's Kingdom *(cry) displays the amount of crystals you are carrying (useful for Bankers and Summoners) *(mcl) displays your own class *(mco) displays your own Kingdom *(mnm) displays your own name *(mar) displays your Guild name *(pos) gives the corrdinates for your position (extremely important when reporting the location of the enemy summon or Obelisks or calling for help) *(area) gives the name of the map you're currently in *(clock) gives the current game time *(hp) displays your current hp *(hpm) displays your max hp *(hpp) displays your hp percentage *(pw) displays your current PW *(pwm) displays your max PW *(pwp) displays your PW percentage *(msm) displays your current summon *(tsm) displays the target's summon The two non -"<>" variables are: *(/equip ) equips the item in the inventory according to the slot. Replace the ## with slot number (from left to right starting with 1). Extremely useful if you are a Hybrid Warrior or Hybrid Scout example: /equip or /equip *(/sos) sends and SOS message to everyone in your Kingdom The Chat channel macros are: */a Message goes here - Sends message in army channel */as Message goes here - Sends message to nearby allies */s Message goes here - Sends message to nearby players (enemy included) */t Player Message goes here - Sends message to specified player. */f Message goes here - Sends message in corps channel */all Message goes here - Sends message to all players on the map */p Message goes here - Sends message to party members Examples of Macros sets Set 1 F1 - Bank (cry)/50 (pos) F2 - Don't heal at main F3 - Bank's Full. May I take your order? F4 - Knights Required F5 - Giants Requested Set 2 F1 - Ob (cry)/15 F2 - Workshop (cry)/20 F3 - Hades (cry)/20 F4 - AT (cry)/18 F5 - Wall (cry)/30 Set 3 F1 - Knight (cry)/30 F2 - Giant (cry)/30 F3 - Wraith (cry)/50 F4 - Chime (cry)/40 Set 4 F1 - Enemy Giant (pos) F2 - Enemy Dragon (pos) F3 - Enemy Ob Lv.1 (pos) F4 - Enemy Ob Lv.2 (Pos) F5 - Enemy Ob Lv.3 (pos) Set 5 F1 - (pos) Need back up F2 - Enemy flanking! (pos) F3 - Need knights (pos) F4 - Need Infantry (Pos) F5 - (random comment here) Death Comment Macro Death Comment leaves a message when you die, which is sent over range speak. You will have to set it before you die since you can’t talk when you’re dead. You are able to set a death comment for any summon state you are currently in: *no : Normal *kn : Knight *gi : Giant *wr : Wraith *dr: Dragon To make one, type the phrase /dc (summon state you would like) (Message). For example, to set the death comment "Figures." to be your normal death comment, type: /dc no Figures. To check the macros: /cc Category:Guides